


Happy Birthday Jake

by xSafronx



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSafronx/pseuds/xSafronx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I made for my boyfriend Jake, he is the main character of his own story of how he gets his talented boyfriend, Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jake

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought of a vocaloid concert in mind and used that to create this story.

"Hey Jake, what about this one?" Chrissy asks you about the so called "Worlds Softest Sweater".  
"Oh i'm good, just a little bit miffed that I can't go with you guys tonight."  
Aeron pokes his head out from behind the hat section, "You can't come?"  
"No, sorry. I want to, but no. My stupid parents are being strict for once in their life." you say sadly.  
Aeron comes over and gives you great big hug. "It's ok, we still have a little time before the concert starts." he mumbles to you.  
"Don't bother." you push him away. "I don't want you guys to get into trouble over me, besides, I'll find some other way of getting into that concert."  
Chrissy just frowns and resumes her shopping of the sweaters. Aeron just frowned when you pushed him away.  
You just sigh and turn to look out the store's window, at the poster displaying the date of the concert. You looked sadly at one of the singers, Lionel. You've had a crush on him, but you know you weren't the only one. There were other girls and guys wanting to be his. You just sigh and wait for Chrissy to finish her shopping, then you, Aeron, and Chrissy headed out of the mall for the day, you headed home.  
You lie on your bed staring up at the ceiling of your room, your arms crossed under your head. You sigh as you think of what you're missing at the concert, free shirts, water bottles with the band members' names or faces plastered onto them, colored wrist bands, hats, etc. You sigh, you picture what you're gonna miss the most, seeing the members on stage, singing their lungs out. A tear falls from the corner of your left eye, you close both your eyes, trying to hide from the outerworld.  
That is until you hear a tapping at your window, you sit up wide eyed, you take a look around your room, its darker than before. You glance at your alarm clock, set on the table side by your bed.  
"6:45, in fifteen more minutes the concert will start, so why would anyone bother with visiting me now?" you ask puzzled and still sleepy.  
You crawl to your window, lightly push the curtain aside and glance out, there you hear another tap and see the little rock that hits your window, you look down, there you see your friends Chrissy and Aeron standing below. You open your window and rub your eyes, trying to wake up.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
Aeron smiles up, "We're here to get you for the concert."  
Chrissy nods.  
You shake your head, "I already told you, I can't, besides i'm really tired now."  
Aeron frowns.  
"But, we came all this way." Chrissy points out.  
"Yeah, well, if you leave right now and run, you'll make it on time." you tell.  
Aeron frowns more.  
Chrissy is unsure, "But..."  
You shake your head, "No, go now, i'm sure i'll make the next concert." You give an encouraging smile.  
"Fine." Chrissy pouts, then she grabs a hold of Aeron's shirt sleeve and begins tugging him along with her.  
You sigh sadly and close your window shutters, then you lay back down upon your bed and stare at the crescent moon shining up in the sky. After five minutes pass, you hear the shouting of fans as the concert begins to start. You lay onto your left side and try to sleep, ignoring the shrieks and voices of whoever is speaking. You guess it's Lionel, he's the one who's the loudest big mouth.  
When you couldn't sleep, you decide to stretch your legs, so you hop out of bed and slip your shoes on. Then headed outside, you walk down the street towards the bookstore, even though it was closed, you still loved to see them brand new books, sitting near the window, just begging you to buy them. You lay your head against the glass, sighing sadly, you really wanted to go to this concert, yet you had to get into trouble. You lightly stare at your reflection as you move away from it, you turn to face the stadium for a few minutes, before heading down to the lake. You walk til you're at the edge, there you watch the light breeze send ripples of water towards your feet.  
You smile, then close your eyes, listening to the wind blow through the leaves, the water hitting the shore, the soft voice of someone singing...you open your eyes, someone singing? You look around, when you turn left, you spot a guy with long black hair in a ponytail, his clothes grey with ocean green ribbon lining, and his hands clasped together, he was singing to the moon, his eyes were closed, so you duck behind an oak tree. You peer around the side, he wasn't very far away from where you were, probably only 20 feet if you guessed.  
You watch as his voice rings out through the woods, the soft melody of his voice, being carried by the wind, which had picked up a little. You watch him switch from a happy song to very sad one. It touches your heart, it beckoned you to walk to him and comfort him, yet you held yourself back, you didn't want to be known. So instead you took a more closer look at him, once you gathered your info, you realize you're watching a band member from tonights' concert. You begin to panic, so you turn to walk away, when you did, your right foot stuck underneath an upright tree root, so you tumble downwards, you close your eyes for impact, everything slowed as you awaited the ground.  
Yet you felt nothing but air, so when you open your eyes, you see your nose mere inches from the forest floor, you even felt hands across your abdomen.  
"You ok?" the singing voice asks.  
You lightly blush as you turn your head to the side, you look up to see its the guy who was singing just a while ago.  
He helps you stand. "You ok?" he repeats.  
You stand and stare, then stammer; "Ye-yeah, I-I-I'm al-alright." you then blush more.  
He smiles, "Good, wasn't sure you could talk."  
You look down at the ground, "eh..."  
"What's wrong?"  
You look up, "Eh...." you wanted to say something, but realizing that this is Andrew, you were at a loss for words.  
He lifts an eyebrow and uses a hand to scratch behind his head, "Never seen someone act this way before. Cept around Lionel."  
"Well..." you clear your throat, "Probably cause they're fans of him."  
"Oh, right." He puts his arm down. "Are you a fan of Lionel?"  
You shake your head, "I was, but got tired of keeping up with him."  
"You was?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Who...are you a fan of now?"  
You slightly smile, "I can't tell you that."  
He gets a little angry, "Why not?"  
"It's a secret." you turn your head away.  
"Oh." his anger diminishes. "Wait, if you're a fan, why aren't you at the concert?"  
You grow sad, "I got in trouble, my parents won't let me go."  
"Wow, what a bummer."  
"What about you, shouldn't you be there?"  
"I...er..." he turns his head, "I got tired of the screaming Lionel fangirls. So i left, i won't sing for girls who only cares for Lionel."  
You nod, "I see" then you turn to face the lake. "Well. i'm sure if you look, you'll find some who are fans of Andrew."  
He looks at you, "How would you know?"  
"Cause, everyone has fans, especially when you're a great singer. Who has the moves and look." you sigh sweetly, "Someday, i would like to be famous, having my name known."  
"Why don't you?"  
"Its not that simple, i've tried, but i've always clammed up on stage." you look away.  
"I'm sure you'll get over it."  
"I'm not so....straight forward as everybody else."  
Andrew takes your hand, "I'm sure you'll find your center, what makes you happy and comfortable."  
You look up at him, the moon shining brightly behind him, and you could see his eyes sparkle with admiration.  
You take your hand away, "I could if you...."  
You're interrupted by a guy wearing a grey business suit, with a blue tie, he has short brown hair, light brown eyes, wearing glasses. He has a headset on, along with a book held in his hand. You look at Andrew, he has a hand to his forehead, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, head tilted down, and seems to be exasperated. You return your attention the guy with glasses.  
"SO THIS WAS WHERE YOU WERE!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU ANDREW!!!"  
You look away in annoyance, this guy has a loud voice.  
He looks at you, "Oh. Who are you?"  
You look at him, "Er..."  
Andrew interrupts. "He's just a fan."  
You puff out your cheeks, "Are not...well...i am...but I...nevermind." You sigh and give up.  
The guy laughs, "Ah ok." he holds out his hand to you, "Let me introduce myself, I am Sam, the Manager of the band Andrew is in."  
You giggle, he is pretty cute you decide, then you take his hand, "I'm Jake. I live around here."  
He shakes your hand, "A pleasure to meet a resident. Now if you don't mind, we have some business to take care of." he releases your hand, "Come along Andrew." Then heads off back to the concert hall.  
Andrew grumbles, then turns to you, "NIce meeting you. Hope to see you at the next concert. See ya." He walks off after Sam.  
You smile and wave alittle. You can't believe you just spoke with their manager, and Andrew. You sigh. This hasn't been such a bad night after all. You head back home, lay down upon your bed, and sigh with a great big smile upon your face.  
"Can't wait til tomorrow, i'll tell Aeron and Chrissy that i've met Andrew. Wonder if they'll believe me, probably not." you laugh.  
Once you finish, you take off your shoes, get under your covers and sleep for the night.  
Andrew's pov.  
You follow Sam through town and back to where the concert is being held. You head straight for your dressing room, when you open your door, you find kaito leaning against the table, arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed. You softly shake him, he awakens and softly yawns before stretching.  
"What are you doing in here, Lionel?"  
He rubs his eyes, "Thought i'd come by to wish you good luck before heading out."  
You stare at your reflection, making sure you're groomed. "I'm fine, i've done this all before."  
"I know. But you still should be wished well." he smiles.  
You sigh. "You treat me like a child, how irritating."  
Andrew comes over, "Why are you glowing? You never glowed before."  
You blush and turn away, "Are not, guys don't glow. Now leave." you begin pushing him out the door.  
He looks at you over his shoulder and smiles, "I'm gonna find out why you're so shy all of a sudden."  
"Yeah yeah." you push him out and resume your primping while Sam tells you the schedule.  
Within your mind, you're thinking of Jake, what a grand meeting, your heart had thumped loudly, you felt warm and safe near him. You didn't want to leave, but you knew you had too, if you didn't you might of been found by the paparazzi and it would of been a big scandal. You sigh. I hope i get to meet him again, that'd be wonderful. When Sam begins tapping your shoulder, you turn and smile softly.  
"Ready?" he asks you.  
Your smile widens and you nod, "Ready."  
Both you and Sam head out the door, you went on towards the stage, and sang your greatest songs ever that night.  
Normal pov.  
The next day, as the sun arose upon the horizen, you sit upright, rubbing your eyes of sleep and yawning as you think of last night. You hadn't been able to go to the concert, but you were able to meet Andrew and Sam. You sigh and smile to yourself, what a wonderful thing to of occured. You stand and head off to freshen up, then head out the door, walking towards the mall, there you sit, waiting for your friends to show.  
After ten minutes they finally do, although they look dead. You laugh as you see Aeron's hair fall in his face, and Chrissy run into the chair.  
"You two ok? Was the concert that energy draining?"  
Both sit, their hands propping their chin up.  
"It was awesome as freaking hell." Chrissy tells and smiles.  
"It was the best ever." Aeron tells.  
"I wish you could of seen it, especially when Andrew sang."  
"Yes, exactly him, before, he wasn't so passionate or loud when he sang, but this time..." Aeron tells before Chrissy interrupts.  
"He was extravagant! Simply outstanding, in fact, most of the Lionel fans started cheering for him."  
You smile, then think; He wasn't singing so fiercely before, so why now? You listen as Chrissy begins doing the dance moves, you watch Aeron try to hide his face. You laugh. When you're all awake, you begin walking around the mall, you and Chrissy window shop mostly, Aeron just follows. A few hours go by when Chrissy rushes off to use the restroom, you and Aeron sit on one of the benches.  
"Hey Jake?"  
You were thinking about last night when you hear Aeron say your name, you turn to him, "Yes?"  
"Erm" he twiddles his thumbs, "I was wondering" he looks down.  
You smile politely, "Yes?"  
"Well...we've been friends for how long now?"  
You think, "Since we were 5. Why?"  
"Well, over these years of being friends, we're now in the stage of dating."  
You feel a pit in your stomach, you turn to look at a blue balloon. "Yeah so, what about it?"  
"Well" he takes your hand, "Jake"  
You look at him wide-eyed.  
"Will you go out with me?"  
You gulp, "Er..."  
"You don't have to immediatly answer, just think about it." he releases your hand just as soon as he spots Chrissy.  
You sit with your head down, looking at your hands. What am I to tell him...oh man...why...why me, how could this of happened? You panic a little, til you felt shaking, you look up at Chrissy, she's saying something.  
"Hey Jake, you ok?"  
You nod, "Ye-yeah, just tired is all."  
"Perhaps you should go home, we'll hang later. Alright?"  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you guys later." you stand and head for the exit.  
You walk down the street back to your home, you pass the bakery, the library, the university, even your favorite drink stall. You were pondering how to turn down Aeron, sure you like him, but none other than a brother. You sigh.  
"Man, why must it turn out this way?" you ruffle your own hair in frustration.  
"Whoa, never thought someone could get so infuriated."  
You stop and turn around, "Wha...?"  
You find yourself face-to-face with Andrew.  
He smiles and raises his hand in greeting, "Hey there."  
You're at a loss for words. "..."  
"What's wrong? Did you lose your voice?"  
You shake your head, you look down at the ground, lightly blushing.  
"Then why aren't you speaking?"  
"Uhm, its just that...I never thought i'd meet you again." you say shyly.  
Andrew lightly chuckles, "Well, i thought the same, but apparently my stroll through town made me run into you."  
You blush more. "That's nice, now if you'll excuse me, i've got somewhere to be. Nice meeting you again, Andrew." You quickly say before turning and running off down an alleyway.  
You stop and lean against the wall, panting hard. Your heart pounding in your chest, your face all tingly, and you with a light tune playing within your hazed mind.  
Then you realize, "I need to break Aeron's heart."  
As you leaned against that wall, you wonder how you'll tell Aeron no. When you figure it out, you head off home to take a shower, and to get yourself prepared to face Aeron.  
Andrew's pov.  
You head back to the hotel you were staying at, on the way, you felt your emotions run wild. Your heart was pounding, you felt very hot, you felt fuzzy and tingly. You even jumped at the slightest sounds. You enter the lobby and head straight for the elevator, once inside and doors are closed. You lean back, head tilted back, your eyes half closed, you stare up at the ceiling of elevator.  
"Why do I feel this way?"  
You sigh heavily when the doors open, you get off at your floor and head to your suite. You open your door;  
"BOO!"  
Lionel's face pops up in front of you.  
You fall to your butt. "Lionel!"  
He laughs, "Hey there lover-boy."  
You stand, "Who you calling lover-boy?"  
"You, silly. You're the lover-boy" he smiles.  
You tilt your head, "What? Why?"  
"You've been sighing all day today, along with humming."  
You blush and get angry, "Well, maybe I'm enjoying my time here."  
Lionel laughs, "I doubt that. But if you say so..."  
"I know so. Now get out." you point to the door.  
Lionel pouts, "Fine." he heads out the door.  
You sigh angrily then slam the door shut. You go to the window, and look out to the city streets. Wondering if you're really in love.  
Normal pov.  
You watch your step as you make your way towards the ice cream parlor. You enter and order a sundae, then you wait for your friends' arrival. You don't have to wait long, both come in after your third bite.  
"Hey Jake. Wait long?" Chrissy sits to your right.  
Aeron sits at your left, smiling.  
You gulp but turn your attention to Chrissy. "No, just got here awhile ago."  
"How you feeling?"  
"Better."  
Aeron pipes up, "So, what do you want to talk about."  
"Well, first i wanna talk to you."  
Chrissy's expressions goes from extreme happiness, to ultimate sadness and curiousity.  
"What do you need to talk to him about?"  
"Something he asked me this morning. Why?"  
"Oh no reason." she tells before standing with a slight rush. She heads outside.  
You raise an eyebrow, before turning your attention to Aeron, he's gazing at you with absolute adoration. You sigh and sweat drop.  
"Ok, Aeron, i'm just gonna say it."  
"Yes?"  
"I can't go out with you."  
"May i ask why?"  
"My heart belongs to someone else, i've never thought of you that way."  
Aeron looks down at the table, "Oh."  
You look at him with sad eyes, "Sorry."  
"I should of known you wouldn't like me, i'm not up to your standards."  
"You're average, but not someone I've ever dubbed hot."  
He sighs, "Fine, I understand."  
You slightly smile, "We should bring Chrissy back in."  
Aeron stands, "Yeah, i'll go get her."  
You watch as Aeron goes out the door and stands next to Chrissy, she turns with tears in her eyes. You tilt your head, why is she crying? Then you see her yell at Aeron, his expression in shock. You wonder why she's doing so, but when you see her grab his hand, you smile.  
"Well, well, who'd ever thought Chrissy has a thing for Aeron."  
You see Aeron grab Chrissy by her shoulders, you watch him go sad and passionate, then to your surprise, he hugs her romantically. You smile. You turn your attention to the shake you have in front of you, you sip. A few minutes pass before both come back in, you pretend not to notice their hands together. They sit next to each other, you don't question.  
"Took you both long enough." you say instead.  
"Eh heh heh. Sorry, we got carried away with something." She tells with a light blush upon her cheeks.  
Aeron just stares out the window, watching some kids push some ball around.  
"So what'd you want to speak to us about?" Chrissy asks.  
You take a deep breath, "Do you believe it's possible to meet a band member?"  
"Well, i think so. But its so rare, and not to mention that the fan who meets them loves them, but the member doesn't return the affection, its better not to meet them."  
You nod, "I thought so, but wouldn't it be cool if one of us met one."  
"Certainly" she says happily with a smile.  
You silently smile to yourself. You won't be able to tell them you've met Andrew, but you feel extremely happy to be the one to meet him. You watch as Chrissy and Aeron starts chatting with each other, seeming to of forgotten you're there. You smile and shake your head, then excuse yourself, they merely give you a wave and resume their talking.  
You walk down your street, past the bookstore, you wondering what you'll do now that both your friends just might hook up. You decide to walk near the stadium, you just want to see the building Andrew had stood in. You space and lean your back against the stone walling, cross your arms and close your eyes, letting the light breeze play with your hair. You've stood there for a good while when you felt a sudden presence near you, cracking open an eye, you take a peek in front of you, there you see someone with one of their arms resting on their hip. You open your eyes further and look upwards from the torso up to their head, your eyes widen, its none other than Andrew.  
With your mouth agape, you stare wide eyed at Andrew, he has a big smile upon his face.  
"Hey." he greets.  
You nod, "Eh..er..hi." you greet back.  
"Once again we have run into each other."  
You look down, "Yeah."  
"It's like we're destined to be..." he leans closer to your ear, "together." he whispers.  
You step away, "I-i doubt that." you tell. "Now if you'll excuse me." you head off.  
He grabs your arm. "Wait, don't leave."  
You turn around and stare. "Why not?"  
"I..." he turns away, "Don't want you to leave me."  
You notice a light pink upon his cheeks, then you blush yourself, "We-well, I guess i could stick around a while longer."  
He turns and smiles at you.  
You smile back.  
"Good. Now where shall we hang out at?" he asks.  
You think. "How about we go to the park?"  
"Sure."  
You lead the way, his hand later shifts to your hand, you blush and hold onto his hand in return, pretending it's nothing, yet inside, your heart is pounding hard, your breathing had gotten alittle shallow. You take a deep breath and resume the walk towards the park.  
You both reach the park, you see other couples holding hands, you then go self-concious, Andrew notices, and tightens his grip on your hand, you look up at him, he gives you a smile and a wink, you blush and look down at the ground.  
"Here we are." you say after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yep" Andrew nods in agreement.  
You gulp, carefully taking calm, relaxed as much as possible breaths. You feel Andrew lessen his hold, yet still tight enough to keep you from leaving. You look around and spot a couple of swans bickering at one another, you giggle. Andrew looks down at you and smiles when he sees what you had giggled about.  
"Wanna go feed them?"  
You look up at him, "Sure?" you say.  
"Let's go then." he heads down the hill with you in tow.  
You watch as other couples start to recognize who you're with. You blush and wait for Andrew to get some bread, then both of you walk down to the swans, they stop bickering and come waddling over, you smile.  
Andrew lets go of your hand, opening the bag. "There we go" grabs some out, tears it into little pieces then begins tossing them at the swans' feet.  
You watch as the female wants to take all the bread pieces. You giggle when the male heads for Andrew, beginning to attack him for the bread bag. You watch as he topples over onto the ground, the male taking the bread bag, while the female follows after.  
"You ok?" you ask.  
Andrew nods, smiles, and scratches behind his head. "Guess the geese love me to."  
You smile, "Apparently so." you turn and face the lake, watching as ducks swim by.  
After a few seconds pass, you feel arms wrap around you, you turn your head to face Andrew's. He's smiling, you look down at the ground and blush.  
"You know, I've always thought I'd live my life forever alone."  
"What do you mean?" you face him.  
"Well..." he lets you go and turns his head away.  
You watch him intently.  
"I've..."  
You tilt your head, "You?"  
"Fallen for you."  
Your heart pounds, "What?"  
He lets you go and turns his back to you.  
You put a hand on his shoulder, "You love me? Really?"  
He softly nods.  
You almost faint, not believing that Andrew had fallen for you. What made you so special and deserving of his attention.  
"Why...would you fall for someone like me?" you tilt your head and look at the ground.  
"Cause" he lifts your chin to him, "You're different than the others i've known. You don't squeal my name."  
You blush, "That's...erm....cause...."  
He smiles.  
"Well, whats the use of squealing, they might barely notice you."  
"True." he lays his chin on your shoulder.  
"Wait, how did you know you love me? Thought you never fall for anyone?"  
"Well" he stands watching the ripple of waves, "Ever since i met you, i haven't been able to get you out of my head, i felt deprived of oxygen."  
You blush. "Wow."  
"I found out, since Lionel acts that way around Sam." he looks at you and grins.  
You smile back, "Well, lets hope you keep that love."  
He comes and hugs you, "I promise, I won't treat you like my fans. You're better than them, i can tell."  
You hug back, "Good" then you lean up and kiss him affectionately.  
He kisses back.  
Both of your hearts were thumping hard within your chests. Some day, you hope both you and Andrew will have the guts to reveal that you're both dating. Until then, you want to keep it secretive, first to get to know each other better. You smile as you hold hands with Andrew as he leads you throughout the park, softly humming a tune. When you both tired of walking, you head off to the beach, there barely anyone is around, both of you sit down at the shoreline, watching the sunset. You lean on Andrew, he wraps an around your shoulder, holding you close.  
"Someday, we won't need to hide."  
"Let that day come quickly."  
Both of you kiss as the sun disappears behind the horizon...the end?


End file.
